


Took My Breath (Cold) Away

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Rune Factory Frontier
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mist is sick and an old wives' tale turns out to have a bit more truth than fiction to it.<br/>(Chapter one is M rated, the stuff for E happens on chapter two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was around five now. Mist sighed. She wanted to stand in Raguna's yard and watch Rosetta tend to the item box, but she was sick, and tired of it, despite having only been sick for a little while. She just wished she could stop being sick, though she made the most of it, the look on Raguna's face when she told him infecting someone would make her cold go away was so worth it!

"Okay, I brought you some udon and-" Rosetta jumped when she saw Mist, who was very surprised to see her friend in her home, "Why is nobody here? Mist, how come you're alone?"

"Um...I don't really want to put someone out to wait on me, I just need rest." Mist promised, "Careful, you could catch what I have."

"You know...there's an old wives' tale-" Rosetta began.

"Ha, yeah, I'll just cough all over-" Mist turned away from Rosetta and coughed, her arm over her mouth, "you."

"Mist...hey," Rosetta leaned forward and climbed into bed with Mist, "I can stay over tonight, if you need me."

"I'll be fine...how did you know I was sick?" Mist fixed her hazy eyes on her childhood friend.

"I knew you weren't eyeing Raguna," Rosetta tried to keep the jealous edge out of her voice as she spoke, "so I asked him and he said you were feeling 'crappy', so I brought you something to eat."

"Ha, I was never eyeing him, Rosetta." Mist said, slightly red, not from her cold.

"Regardless, I didn't want you to go untended..." Rosetta sighed.

"You don't have to do this, seriously, I'll be fine." Mist pulled the blankets up over her and coughed.

"Mist...Mist, give me your cold." Rosetta sat back on her knees and observed Mist.

"N-no! Mine..." Mist said, somewhat playful.

"Mist, look, it's actually better if I get sick, I have a job, your hobby can't pay this...besides, this might even get my dad to be serious."

"So? It's just a few days in bed."

"You shouldn't be alone, Mist...fine, please let me stay here...as a friend?"

"Rosetta...why are you so eager to do this?"

"Because..." Rosetta thought for a few moments, then sadly smiled at Mist, "look, Mist, I like you. Maybe more than a best friend should, but certainly more than a mere acquaintance ever could...I care for you more than you think...think about you more than might be healthy for me."

"Rosetta..." Mist sighed.

"Look, you want me to leave, that's fine...I will...but...I love you, Mist, you're, well, everything to me." Rosetta stood up and slowly set down the still warm bowl of udon, along with a cup of water, "It'll be hot, so take it slow, I'll also leave you with some some pickled turnips, and some orange juice, too...oh, yeah, and cold medicine...hopefully you'll be back up again, soon."

"I love you too, Rosetta." Mist said slowly, looking up at Rosetta, "You don't know how happy this makes me to hear you say that..."

"For such a happy girl," Rosetta knelt by Mist, and slid her hand under the hand Mist had clasped over her mouth, "you have such watery eyes."

"It's the cold..." Mist squeaked, before Rosetta slid Mist's hand out of the way and leaned forward.

"May I?" Rosetta rested her forehead against Mist's, exciting the turnip loving girl so she was breathing all over her without realizing it.

"Yes...my first kiss."

"Ha...mine, too.

Rosetta leaned forward and Mist eagerly met her lips with her own, pressed weakly but her enthusiasm was felt. Rosetta brushed her lips over Mist's. Her hand brushed over Mist's cheek, then went to stroke her temple with her thumb. After ten or so seconds, Rosetta slid her tongue between her lips and requested permission to enter her Mist's mouth. She wrapped her arms around Mist's back as her girlfriend parted her lips, then slid her tongue inside Mist's mouth.

She felt Mist's tongue pushing at her own lips and opened her mouth wider to accommodate for the extra active tongue.

"Hm, Rosetta..." Mist cooed as her sweetheart's tongue left her mouth.

"Was that okay?" Rosetta inquired, breathing heavily.

"Okay? Rosetta...that was breath taking." Mist breathed.

"And cold taking...you sound much less congested now." Rosetta acknowledged.

"Here, you lay down, I'll take care of you." Mist accepted Rosetta's hand as she got up, then pushed Rosetta into bed, not very aware that Rosetta was still planning on holding her hand, so she stumbled forward as Rosetta started to sit up, causing Rosetta to dive into her breasts, "Oh!"

"Got to hand it to you, you sure do have some bedside manners...some way to 'take care of me', Mist." Rosetta chided halfheartedly.

"Well, maybe if you stayed down when I push you down..." Mist replied, then noticed Rosetta was staring at the bed under her, and ruffled Rosetta's hair, "Rosetta, you upset?"

"N-no, but I can't look at you 'cuz I'll get you sick, but I'm not about to stare at your breasts because...they're just really, really close." Rosetta glanced up at Mist's face, then stared at Mist's breasts as Mist leaned forward and bit her lip, "Mist...this is so cruel!"

"Aw, you're so 'dorbs, Rosetta!"

"'D-dorbs!?"

"Ha, ha, I'll go get you lunch, Baby!"

"T-thanks...umm, D-Darling." Rosetta felt her face heat up, and wonder if it wasn't because she was sick...but for sick, she felt pretty happy.


	2. Warm Baths, Warm Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And also warm bodies!

Later that night, Mist brought Rosetta to the baths, she was sure a good bath would help Rosetta feel much better, and even if she was sick, it should be fine...Raguna was a prime example, though how he managed to not infect anyone was beyond her.

"Hello, Melody," Mist greeted the bath enthusiast, "guess who I brought with me!"

"Oh, Rosetta's here," Melody clasped her hands together, "it's been so long since I last saw you! But you seem a bit under the weather, you 'kay?"

"Yeah, just getting over a cold, I'm past contagious and Mist thinks this will be good for me...how much is it?" Rosetta asked through a stuffy nose.

"I'm paying this time, Rosy, you go on ahead." Rosetta recoiled at the nickname, though she didn't hate it.

Mist set down the gold and winked at Melody, "We're a thing, now."

"Get outta town!" Melody cried, laughing delightedly, "Wow, you and the store guy's daughter…can't say I'm too surprised, either way, I'm happy for you…though…Raguna said that _you _were sick…in any case, be careful…I'll lock up early and head upstairs…just come up when you're, eh, done giving her a bath."__

"O-oh, no, I wasn't planning on…I-I mean, it crossed my mind…b-but she needs rest, and," Mist bit her lip and sighed, "b-but, this is where you live…"

"I'm just saying, if _something _happens, then don't be worried I'll get upset, just be ready to take care of her and be a responsible mother."__

"U-uh, what?" Mist asked, smiling. "Mist," Rosette whined from the other room, "help me out of this, please!"

"B-be right there!" Mist breathed, cupping her mouth at the sound she made.

"Ever excitable." Melody sighed, shaking her head in mock annoyance, "Heh, don't keep her waiting too long."

"I-I…right!" Mist turned and left Melody, who walked out from behind her desk to lock the door.

Mist found Rosette standing in her underwear, struggling with her bra.

"Hm, Rosette…" Mist tried to keep her eyes on Rosette's face, and walked around to stand behind her girlfriend, and slowly removed the article.

"Could you hurry a bit? I really want to get in right now."

"I don't want to go too fast, might startle you."

"Or excite me." Rosette muttered.

"Hm?"

"I-I mean, that wouldn't be weird…you are my girlfriend."

"R-right…" Mist realized her hand was still on Rosette's back when the other girl shivered, "S-sorry-"

"Help with the rest?" Rosette murmured softly.

"A-are you sure that'd be alright?" Mist asked, stopping her hands on Rosette's sides. Rosette turned so she could see one eye and burning red cheek, and when Rosette nodded she ran her hands down to Rosette's waist.

Rosette let out a low whine and leaned back into Mist, her pointed away from Mist, "Hm…Mist."

"What is it?" Mist inquired, hands feather light on Rosette's skin.

"Y-your hands…o-on my skin…it's nice." Rosette whispered between gasps.

"I'll bathe you, then…i-if you want."

"I w-would like that."

Mist smiled and stepped around Rosette, then rolled down her underwear, kneeling as she lowered the panties, and leaned forward to hold Rosette's hips as she stumbled out of them.

"M-Mist! Y-your breath on my skin-!" Rosette squeaked, hands on Mist's head for balance.

"S-sorry…" Mist bit her lip and averted her gaze from between Rosette's thighs.

Rosette held her forearm and stared at the bath, "I-it's fine…it felt…kinda nice."

"I…you're so beautiful, Rosette." Mist blushed and stared at the floor, "I know it's strange, complimenting your…privates, but…"

"I-it's fine, b-but mine better be the only you ever compliment!" Mist smirked at Rosette as she turned away.

Well, I'm going to take off my clothes now." Mist stated, pulling her dress up, "You can go get in the bath."

Mist approached Rosette, making her feel small and helpless in the face of her naked girlfriend, smiling at her, thoughts swirling through her head, heart beating fast.

"U-um, so…turn around and I'll clean your back…" Mist said breathily.

Rosette wordlessly turned around, a light gasp as Mist massaged her back.

"That good, Sweetie?" Mist whispered.

"Y-yeah…oh, Mist," Rosette turned around, lip firmly under tooth, "Mist, I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel so…"

"Tense?"

"Y-yeah…

"Me too." Mist confessed, "Maybe we should just…bathe back-to-back." Rosetta whined at the suggestion.

"I don't know if I'm just needy because this cold makes me wanna be clingy," Rosetta whispered, "but I really, really wanna…be held by you, and you can wash my…I don't know, sides or something."

"Hee, hee, you're so cute, Rosy." Mist whispered, pressing her palms into the other girl's shoulders, eliciting several sighs from the store owner, "So cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three should about wrap this up, could be kinda long-winded.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was them being cute dorks swapping a cold, but next up things get steamy!


End file.
